


Sweat and Grease (R)

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Rudo fixes Rako's car and Rako got carried away.





	Sweat and Grease (R)

_ Huff...puff _ …

Rako was not running, but it felt as if he had ran for miles. His car had broken down and without the gift of the air-conditioner, sweat was beginning to soak his shirt.

_ God it’s hot here!  _ Rako thought. He was not used to this hostile industrial environment. As the heat became increasingly unbearable, he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons on his shirt, hoping that it would allow air to flow and cool his body down.

“Why does Rudo like this kind of job?” He wondered out loud. Unfortunately, the air was thick and stuffy, and thus did not help cool him down a single bit, though it helped him breathe easier. 

A few moments later, he finally reached the entrance of Rudo’s workshop. On hindsight, Rako was amazed that he remembered the location by heart, considering that he had only been here once before just to deliver his car for repairs.

“Oh, you are here,” Rudo greeted.

Rudo stood at the corner of the room, munching on what seemed to be the last of his food. He was wearing his usual workshop attire; a simple thin black shirt and jeans, completely different from Rako’s more formal shirt and tie. 

Rudo swallowed his food and walked towards Rako. “The repairs are done,” he said. “You should be able to work tomorrow.”

_ That’s...seriously fast. _ Rako thought. He thought Rudo was kidding when he called and said that he was done with the repairs, but now that he thought about it, Rudo was not the kind to joke about that kind of stuff. 

_ How hard did he work at this?  _ He took a glance at Rudo, who was now standing in front of him, and realized that he was completely covered in sweat and, some parts of him, grease. His black shirt and tight jeans was so soaked in sweat that it was sticking to his body, revealing his slim and slender definition. 

Rako let out a small huff. He had seen Rudo’s bare body before, but this felt...different. Somehow, the clothes hiding Rudo’s body seemed to tease him. 

“Rako?” Rudo gave a slightly confused look. 

With Rudo up close, the smell of salty sweat and oily grease permeated the air around home. Rako flinched slightly at the pungent smell, but for some reason, he enjoyed it more than hated it. 

_ The smell of Rudo’s efforts _ , a thought occured in Rako’s head as he took another whiff.  _ I wonder what it tastes like. _

“Well, I’m going to take a bath,” Rudo said. He turned towards his locker and folded up his sleeves, revealing the bare skin of his shoulders. Its sight caused Rako to give a grin.

_ C’mon, it’s like you are teasing me at this point.  _  Rako felt his crotch gradually tightened. Slowly, albeit uncomfortably, he sneaked towards Rudo’s back and gently buried his face onto his right shoulder. 

_ Sniff. _

“O-oi!” Rudo exclaimed. He tried to turn but Rako’s arms embraced his body first, preventing him from making any movements. He could only turn his head, and as he did, he saw Rako, eyes closed, sniffing at this drenched, rolled up sleeve on his right shoulder. 

“Oi, Rako, what the hell?!” Rudo tried to protest and struggle, but Rako was much too strong for him. Rako opened his eyes slowly, but not fully, as if he was entranced. His pupils gazed towards the direction of Rudo. 

“You smell delicious, Rudo,” he said.

“What the fuck? Oi Rudo, I’m dirty you should not…hiyaaaa!!”

Rudo’s statement was interrupted by Rako suddenly giving a soft bite on his neck. He felt Rako’s slippery tongue as he closed his eyes instinctively to the sudden strange assault. 

Rako’s grin grew and his eyebrows arched inwards. “Hmm salty. Rudo is so delicious,” he said as he continued feasting on Rudo’s shoulder region, biting, kissing and sniffing.

Powerless, but still struggling, Rudo protested again. “Rako, we can’t do it here!” 

“Oh yes we can, Rucchan,” Rako slurred. 

“Hrnng!” Rudo’s started to tremble uncomfortably as Rako’s placed his right leg between Rudo’s thighs. “R-rako, don’t! I’m at work!” 

Rako breathed harder at Rudo’s trembling and uneasy reaction. To him, it sounded like Rudo was begging for more. Slowly, he lifted his legs up, and down again, the side of his knees gently rubbing rhythmically against Rudo’s thighs, which was barely protected by his soaked jeans which was stuck to his skin. With each rub, he felt Rudo’s struggle slowly weaken, until he had to use a bit of his strength to support him. 

“R-rako...oi...stop...” Rudo tried to be angry, but he voice and his body started to betray him. He was not sure what was going on anymore and was getting dizzy as Rako’s hands started to invade his body through his black shirt. 

“Hahh,” Rudo moaned in reaction to Rako's hands on his bare body. For a moment, he lost his strength in his legs and fell onto Rako’s body. 

“Careful,” Rako said slyly as he give Rudo a quick lift towards the front of a table and leaned his back against it. “You should be more honest with yourself, Rudo,” he said as he dropped his right hand onto the bottom of Rudo’s inner thigh and slowly felt his way upwards.

Rudo, no longer really thinking straight, wrapped his arms around Rako’s upper body. 

“Dammit! I…” but before Rudo could finish, Rako interrupted him with a kiss, a long passionate kiss. Rako hands continued to work, occasionally grabbing and teasing Rudo’s bulging crotch which was fighting against the tightness of his jeans. 

Rako left the kiss and made a smirk. “How do you like the taste of your own effort?”

Rudo was breathing hard and was fighting between looking aroused and looking angry. His face contorted even more when the thought of him eating himself through Rako’s mouth came across him.

“You look uncomfortable,” Rako said, his hands slowly unzipping and unbuttoning Rudo’s jeans. He slowly pulled down Rudo’s boxers, expose his erect member into the warm, thick air. 

“I wonder what this tastes like?”

In that instant, Rudo’s eye came into focus. “Oi, Rako wait sto-hrnnnng??!” 

His focus was short-lived. Against his will, his eyes rolled up and his head arched back to face the ceiling as he felt Rako’s soft tongue swirling and rolling around the head of his dick. 

“Haahh, hahhh!” Rudo could not stop himself from moaning. In his head, there are tons of things he wanted to scold Rako about, but his body was not allowing him to.

“Rah...ah….ko....” He forced out as much as he could. “You...idiot! It’s d-dir...ah...ty....”

Rako did not stop. As he continued teasing Rudo’s twitching member, his hands slowly pulled down Rudo’s jeans and boxes. A strong smell dry sweat from the craverse between Rudo’s bare tights hit Rako’s nose.

“Wuooh,” Rako gave a short groan as he grew dizzy and increasingly entranced by the smell of evaporated sweat from his lover’s nether regions. Leaving his hand to Rudo’s member, he started working on the top of his inner thighs instead. 

“Hahh! Rako! No! Hahh! W-wait!”

Rudo’s legs shook and gave way upon Rako’s tongue rolling against his inner thighs. With all the strength gone from his legs, his body leaned helplessly against the table behind him. He instinctively placed his hands onto Rako’s head, hoping that he might be able to stop his assault, but for some reason, he was not able to. 

‘Hrngg! R-Rako!!” Rudo gave a yell as his body trembled, but Rako did not stop. Instead, his intensity increased; his tongue reaching higher up towards the craverse of his thighs, and his fingers foddling Rudo’s stick faster and at every angle.  

“Uaaahhh!!” He gave an ecstatic final moan as he inevitably reached his climax. His abdomen tightened as shot his white load past Rako’s head and onto the concrete ground. 

“Hah...hah..” Rudo let out heavy breath after heavy breath. Rako slowed down but did not stop touching and munching, causing Rudo’s hips to quiver and pulse from his increased sensitivity.

As few moments passed, the quivering stopped and Rudo began to calm down and regain his composure. Without much reaction from Rudo, Rako figured that they were done. He stood up slowly, careful not to hurt his own throbbing member in the process, and moved his face towards Rudo to kiss him.

“I lov-” Rako started, but Rudo pushed his face away. 

“Rako, oi! What the fuck? Are you going to kiss me after….after...” He paused to catch his breath and find the right word. “...after....where you have been?!”

Rudo forced his way away from Rako and the table. Still weak from all that just happened, he pulled up his boxers and jeans and wobbled slightly towards his locker. He took out a fresh set of clothes and a towel and made his way towards the exit.

“I’m going to bathe,” he said. He turned to Rako, who also seemed to be recovering, and pointed at the white ‘mess’ on the ground. “You better clean up that….that...mess.” He scolded and walked away. 

* * *

 

“Haah…” 

Rudo slowly felt rejuvenated as the clean water from the shower washed away the sweat and grease from his skin. He placed some soap on his hand and started scrubbing, especially the area around his crotch and inner thighs.

“Stupid Rako,” he gritted his teeth angrily his expression was mixed with a wince. He did not agree with the way things went just now, but he could not deny that it felt good. “Stupid Rako,” he repeated, his scrubbing getting more furious.

“You called?”

“What the f-?!” Rudo tried to turn but he felt Rako grab him from behind.

_ How did he get in?! And again?! _

“Rudo…” Rako whispered loudly behind Rudo’s shoulder, over the sound of water pouring out of the showerhead. “We must not leave things unfinished.”

“What do you mean unfinished?! Wasn’t everything-waah!?” Rudo back straightened instinctively as he felt something hot and stiff poking him on his lower back. 

“I know you like it here,” Rako said slyly as he moved slowly slid his stick down towards Rudo’s thighs. Rudo did not really flinch. He was not feeling it anymore and he was not ready for a second round.

“No, Rako! Stop! You idiot!” Just as Rako was making his way downwards, the reduced strength in his hold allowed Rudo to break free. Rudo turned to face the naked Rako, who was giving a sly grin on his face, his member was fully erect and twitching hungrily.

But Rudo did not care. He gave an angry glare and placed a bar of soap into Rako’s hand. “Finish it yourself,” he growled and stomped out of the stall. 

“You are mean, Rucchan.” Rako mumbled under his breath and sighed with a defeated grin. He knew he went a little too far this time, but the sight and smell of Rudo’s sweaty and sticky body turned him on too much for him to resist. 

_I should drop by more often._ He thought happily as he started to scrub himself and tend to his erect cock, drawing into his head the image of the sweaty Rudo he ate today. _He looked so good when he’s drenched like that._ _And that black shirt sticking onto him-nnnf!_

It did not take long before Rako came to a climax. Slowly, he felt his sense came to, and his breathing finally returned to normal. Turning off the showerhead, he walked out of the stall and wondered if he had forgotten something important.

“Oh,” his eyes widened in realization. “There’s...no towel nor fresh clothes.” He scratched his head and could only manage a silly smirk.  “I guess I’ll call him.” He reached for his handphone and started dialing Rudo’s number. 

Rudo answered before Rako could say anything. “Yes, yes, I’ll coming back with towel and clothes, you idiot.”

Rako smiled. “I love you.”

“And you didn’t fucking clean the mess up!”

“...I love you.” Rako repeated, this time with a tinge of cheekiness in his voice. 

“...I hate you”


End file.
